transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Autobot Board Archive October 2029
Autobot Message: 3/148 Posted Author Tungsten Terror Wed Oct 01 Air Raid ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ FROM: Air Raid, God of Flight RE: Decepticons PRIORITY: >> WHATEVER << Yesterday, Galvatron lost his marbles and lead a Decepticon Strike Force to steal some Tungsten from some South Carolina Tungsten Factory. He brought Shockwave with him, so it musta been important. Because Shockwave was there, right? Anyway, we rallied to stop the guy, but -- news flash -- Galvatron has this really huge cannon attached to his arm and -- news flash 2 -- Shockwave transforms into a gigantic space laser. PS: I need a new Torque Rifle. I feel like half a mech without it. And while I'm making demands, I could use a fusion cannon. >> END TRANSMISSION << Autobot Message: 3/149 Posted Author Raid on Darklab-5 Thu Oct 02 Focus ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Noah Wolfe appears on the screen, complements of Focus! "Autobots, I'm afraid I have some bad news to report. Upon hearing a decepticon distress signal in the Dhol System, Talazia Keldahoff, Grimlock, Swoop and myself found an outpost in ruins. This place was called Darklab-5 and while we don't know its purpose, I think it was a research station. There were no survivors but we were able to copy the data from one of their computers before the rescue party decided it was time to destroy the station. I don't know who the cons were and Grimlock, Swoop and Talazia were too busy fighting some kind of space spider who decided to make the station its home to notice either. We were able to evacuate just as the station went kablewy. What we found on the data was very disturbing." Continued in the next bbpost. Autobot Message: 3/150 Posted Author Darklab-5 Data Thu Oct 02 Focus ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The black box recording is simple, full of the dullest technical data from Darklab-5. But then the last entry is very, very interesting indeed. It goes like this: The screen shakes as the Decepticon Commander Ajax, a gold and mauve seeker stands, troops and scientists running in panic in the background, the words "STORMWATCH" flashing in emergency colours on every monitor. "This is Commander Ajax!" he intones weightily. "Should we not survive the storm, I hope that this will reach you in good stead, Lord Galvatron. I have grave news. The destruction of the K'Tor Cluster, the Ion Storm raging along the subspace slipstream that claimed Creon, Angor and countless other stars and turned an area of space into a minefield... this is only the beginning. Scientists at my outpost have been recording star data. I include it in this report." Images flash across the screen, of the storm raging from the ruined K'Tor area, towards Creon and Angor and the other systems destroyed. "Every star destroyed has a cascade effect, increasing the flow of cosmic radiation along the slipstream path. If this continues unabated, the stream will push the deadly radiation, ions and cosmic particles /directly/ into the path of our homeworld." The image zooms out, to show Cybertron as one of the next in the line. Ajax holds onto his chair as the station shakes. "I pray I am wrong. But if I am right, the storm will rip through Cybertron, destroying its structural integrity and leaving it lifeless and barren, if indeed in one piece at all. The only option is evacation and abandonment. Unless..." He trails off. "The storm is now in Darklab-5's path, we are unable to engage emergency thrusters. Should we survive, I..." There is a huge explosion behind him, and the screen dies. Autobot Message: 3/151 Posted Author Wishlist Sat Oct 04 Monstereo ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Text note, short and sweet. This is Doctor Monstereo the Grand Templar of the Emerald City of Id... The rumors of my malfunctioning are greatly exagerated.... now, concerning the origins of the giant spider mutant. A Decepticon told me through the grapevine that it looks like the Quintessons may be behind it. And I remember a little ditty about you having a Quintesson locked up. So... I wanna meet and talk to this jailbird. Paper work complete. Signed. Sealed. Delivered. Please slate me in for visiting hours. Th-th-th-that's all folks. Autobot Message: 3/152 Posted Author REPORT: Cybertron Sat Oct 04 Ultra Magnus ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (text report from Ultra Magnus) Autobots, We have a serious problem. Earlier this morning, the Decepticon Jet known as Fleet delivered a message that Galvatron wished to meet with me for a civil discussion related to the state of Cybertron. I decided to trust them. Kup, Grimlock, and Springer accompanied me to ensure the meeting /remained/ civil. What Galvatron had to show us, though... was incredibly disturbing. Cybertron is at risk for destruction. The ion storms that have been forming near the planet have been increasing in intensity, and soon, they'll engulf and destroy our homeworld. Galvatron, not wanting his precious stomping ground to be destroyed, has proposed a temporary truce between the two of us in order to help prevent this disaster. He and his scientists have even come up with a solution: They want to move Cybertron. I know that this might seem like another scheme of the Decepticons. And maybe they have something sinister planned. But the threat of destruction is very real. If we do not work with them, or at least keep an -eye- on them, Cybertron may very well be destroyed... or suffer a worse fate from the Decepticons machinations. What I'm asking from you is not very easy: work with the Decepticons. Don't trust them as far as a human could throw them, but work with them. Keep an eye on them. We all need to strive -together- to overcome this. I am calling out to all our scientists to keep an open mind and to help us out in this time of need. This, however, is not a request. It is an order. All of you who can help, must help. We will be working with the Decepticons at the neutral grounds of Crystal City. I will speak to Omega Supreme to make the necessary arrangements. The Decepticons will contact us, and from there, we will proceed with the next phase of the plan. I want you all to remain civil; this is not the time for petty vendettas and arguments. We have to save our home. (enclosed in the file is data on the ion storms and their growing intensity, and other data related to the current state of Cybertron) Autobot Message: 3/153 Posted Author No-Kill List Sat Oct 04 Kup ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ After the spinny, Kup appears, sitting behind a bare desk in the Iahex Security Office. He looks super extra cranky right now. "Right, Magnus told you guys what's up and what's at stake. I had a talk with him via private radio, too, and we agreed that there's certain Decepticons out there that we're gonna need if we're gonna figure out a solution to this crisis. These Decepticons are: Shockwave, Soundwave, and all of the Constructicons. If you ever get in a situation where ya get an opportunity to KILL one of those Decepticons, don't. Doin' that might unintentionally screw us all over. You can rough 'em up a lot, and act like yer gonna kill 'em, but don't go through with it. "I'm friggin' serious. We've all learned the hard way how smart most of those guys are. Shockwave invented the fraggin' space bridges, for instance. And like Magnus was tellin' me, even a guy like Scavenger might, if he got killed, make the Constructicons operate less effectively as a unit. So, for the time bein', they get a little lease on life. Fer now. Anybody not on this list, though? They ain't so lucky." Kup briefly allows himself a wry grin. "Maybe this goes without sayin', but don't let the 'cons know who's on this "No-Kill List." Primus knows they'd exploit the frag out of it if they knew about it. "Now, some of ya might be wonderin' if there's a truce on right now. Well. Not exactly, as I understand it. We agreed to help 'em figure this nova thing out. We didn't agree to idly stand by and leddem waste a planet or two. On the other hand, for the time bein', I recommend we be a little bit less aggressive. No more offensive strikes against the 'cons, but we're still gonna come to the aid of anyone attacked by them, ok? "Lastly, Smokescreen, I got a special job for ya. I know yer not a scientist yerself, but you are pretty smart. Keep an eye on those Decepticon scientists, and constantly bug 'em about what they're doin' and why. Magnus is right not to trust the Decepticons, and if anybody can see through their little tricks, it's you. I'm countin' on ya. "It's gonna be rough from here on out, Autobots. But we've been through worse, and we're gonna get through this. Believe it." Kup gives a snappy salute to the camera, then the transmission ends. Autobot Message: 3/154 Posted Author Ion Storm : First result Sun Oct 05 Crosscheck ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *No more spinny! It's replaced by Crosscheck's face* "Yesterday, Wreck-Gar, Paradigm and Talazia Keldahoff accompagned me on the edge of the ion storm to try to find a way to shield our homeworld and/or ourselves from it. We launched a couple of probes, each one protected by a different kinf of forcefield and/or a metallic alloy. I wanted to find which one would offer the best protection. Unfortunately, none of the probes survived contact with the storm for more than 1.23 astroseconds." The scientist remains silent for a moment before continuing, "This means that given the short delay we got before the storm hits Cybertron, I think it will be impossible to find a way to shield it. I don't like this more than any of you but the Decepticons are right, Cybertron must be moved out of the way. Many historical references suggest that our homeworld is equipped with engines and can be moved...it's only a matter of finding/repairing and activating them. I'll relocate to Cybertron and work with the Decepticons to find a way to move the planet." "However, we can be sure we will succeed, so I have special orders for those within Operations who will not be working with me : Get the spacebridge ready and fully charged. Start to move important supplies to Earth and prepare an evacuation plan for Iahex and all our other outposts...just in case. Crosscheck out." *Screen goes black.* Autobot Message: 3/155 Posted Author Security footage filed for review Sun Oct 05 Monstereo ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Footage from October 5th, 2029 earth date Iahex Brig Visitation of prisoner Quintesson designated Pinatacius Visitors identified as Junkion Monstereo, Autobot-Junkion recruit Dee-Kal, Autobot Springer, Autobot Nightbeat, and Autobot Foxfire http://transformers2005.wikia.com/wiki/Quinterrogation Autobot Message: 3/156 Posted Author Report Wed Oct 08 Perceptor ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *autobot spinny.* *no spinny. Text!* *Text Reads as follows* To: All From: Perceptor, Chief Science Officer Re: Cybertron Greetings. I will make this report brief: Met with a contingent of allied scientists consisting of myself, Grapple, EDC representative James Bailey, Arachnae and Scrapper. After going over the data, it has been decided that the best method to save Cybertron is to physically move the planet via a Space Bridge network. This method has been calculated to be the safest course of action versus risk of all the methods we could use. This method will utilize six spacebridges - three on the planet's surface in key locations, and three in a triangulated position where we shall move our world. The controls will be operated, and data monitored, from a remote location so as to cut down on the number of actual technicians needed and the percentage of risks for adverse reactions lowered. We will be meeting within twenty four standard terran hours to compare notes and authenticate our original data. More will be shared as more is learned. That is all. Perceptor out. *spinny!* Autobot Message: 3/157 Posted Author O-Parts Wed Oct 08 Kup ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Text only:) going to keep this short because i am being held upside down by swoop while i tyep this. assisted decepticons in getting o-parts, fought plague junkions, etc. important part is o-parts. decided to open a crate7 of them, see what it was and why cons wanted it. got brief look before entire pallet was transported away. o-part was golden, radiant, but i din't understand whqt i ws looking at. when materialized one cone-1, decepticons led me away from pallet before i got better look, postured a lot. thne ramjet thankd us for help before tossing us all out of ship, that jerk i am going to hurt him in a very horrible way and i hate this stupid thumbpad it is too small back in my day i had a full keyboard on my datapad sure it didn't have a color screen and was three times as large but it booted up faster (Message ends.) Autobot Message: 3/158 Posted Author NIGHTBEAT! Fri Oct 10 Kup ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Kup's extremely angry mug appears after the spinny. He seems to be seated in a single-passenger transport. "NIGHTBEAT! Where the fragging hell are you? Shockwave says you damaged the Space Bridge on Mia! And why'd you keep runnin' off when I told you to stop? I'm your friggin' superior officer, slaggit! Can't you follow an order!?" Kup leans into the camera, optics twitching. "And then I called you on the radio... AND YOU DIDN'T RESPOND! What. The. FRAK!?" The old man slams a fist into his control console. "I am giving you one megacycle to come and see me so that you can explain what the frag you were doing. And if you need to use a space bridge, then you're going to do it under armed escort, get me? I better see you before that deadline is up, because if I don't...." Kup gives the camera the evil eye. "Yer gonna have a whole buncha reasons to make you wish you did." Calming down a bit, Kup says, "Ehhn, 'nother thing. Shockwave requested Huffer's help to fix the damage. Ehm... seems the glass/molybdenum frame of the, ah, #18 microcircuitry flat-package was torn, whatever that means. So, Huffer, if yer around, head over to Mia, pronto." Sighing wearily, Kup starts to press buttons on his console. "Kup out." Autobot Message: 3/159 Posted Author Attack On Dis Sat Oct 11 Paradigm ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Paradigm appears on the screen. Behind him is the moon of Dis, and one of the three spacebridge terminus points. He is battered, cut and bruised, but otherwise okay. In the background lay a number of dead Sharkticons, including a large, more formidable looking variation. "As you will all be aware by now, the attempt to move Cybertron out of the way of the ion storms has succeeded. The planet is now located in the Alpha Centauri system. However what you may not be aware is of the Quintesson encroachment on the second spacebridge exit on the moon of Dis. Destruction of this would have resulted in the exit to the spacebridge being unusable and doomed Cybertron." "Thankfully a group of Cybertronians, myself, Magnus, Nightbeat, Soundwave and Fleet were on hand at the spacebridge terminus to defend it. A larger Sharkticon, known by records as 'Mako' class lead the attack, and combined with the others into some sort of gestalt creature. We were able to cripple and kill the gestalt, and I used the spacebridge to create a reverse magnetic field and deflect the Quintesson ship, which headed for the bridge in a suicide run." He smirks. "With the new double sun system, Cybertron's energies may very well start to be restored, leaving it an even bigger target for Decepticon aggression. I would ask for patrols to be stepped up and any advantageous new areas to be mapped and surveyed immediately." The screen blinks off. Autobot Message: 3/160 Posted Author Nightbeat's status Sat Oct 11 Kup ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Text message:) I'm still mad at Nightbeat for not reading his messages, or showing up on time, or really making any effort to follow my orders, but I have my doubts that it was Nightbeat who sabotaged that space bridge after all. Despite this, though, I'm going to assign Raindance to keep a close eye on Nightbeat until his innocence is proven conclusively. That is, if Raindance isn't too busy taking pictures! (End of message) Autobot Message: 3/161 Posted Author Report on Cybertron Sun Oct 12 Perceptor ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *Spinny!* *No Spinny - Perceptor's beleaguered face, broadcasting from his Comfy Chair™ in the Lab* Perceptor speaks, his voice sounding tired. "Perceptor, reporting post Cybertron Rescue Operation. The operation was obviously successful, as I am still functioning to report this. In spite of popular opinion, our efforts to work alongside Decepticons and Junkions to save our homeworld were successful. From my estimation, the method we used, at the time of activation was actually eight-point-three-seven-seven percent MORE effective than the simulations and permutations we had ran on both sides. That includes my original estimation of eighty seven-point-three-two-eight percent and the estimation of Constructicon lead engineer Scrapper, whose estimation was at eighty six-point-four-four-six percent. This of course is not a truly accurate estimation of effeciency, but rather an average regressed to a common mean of an even eighty five percent to account for errors, data loss in transfer, etcetera." Autobot Message: 3/162 Posted Author Report on Cybertron (II) Sun Oct 12 Perceptor ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Perceptor rubs his chin thoughtfully, "Perhaps what was most distrubing was not the fact that I had Galvatron and Cyclonus ready to render me into a fine chromium dust should anything look remiss, or Singe on standby to do unspeakable things with my remains should I not be vaporized by the aforementioned Decepticon heavyweights, but rather the QUINTESSON WARSHIP that seemingly appeared above us from low orbit out of nowhere to CRUSH a small escape craft that Cyclonus had prepared, complete with a full compliment of endless Sharkticon minions but also with a Quintesson Warlord that went by the name of Primanoctus. For the record, this should be something Intelligence should look into - The Quintessons..have a warlord? Well, had. Scrapper, Singe, and myself fought off the increasingly fragile Sharkticons - indeed, I could shatter the face of one with a single blow - good for the ego, to say the least." he smiles at a recollection, before continuing, "Galvatron himself handled the Quintesson Warlord while Cyclonus himself was struck..well..dumb, for lack of a better word. When I say handled, I mean that quite literally - he pervailed by literally ripping the bugger limb from..er..tentacle from tentacle. Not before the Quintesson quite handily ripped Galvatron's face from his very chassis, hoever. Then, faceless, bloody and I believe to be even more insane than before - he proclaimed himself leader of the Quintesson race and laid claim to everything under the Quintesson and Quintessa banner. A claim acknowledged by a legion Sharkticons fistpumping and shouting "Hail Galvatron!" - Silverbolt had arrived in a very timely fashion to assist Scrapper with a small army of Sharkticons who had swarmed him. This allowed Scrapper to activate the power lever while I pressed the button engaging the spacebridge proper. Pay not attention to GNN - Fair and Balanced my aft actutator. We made our quite hasty retreat as Galavtron was proclaiming his sovereignty over yet another conquered race." He sighs and concludes with, "I'm not sure exactly what this means, but with Cybertron in a new area of space, it is my recommendation that we begin to seriously re-evaluate our defense status as Galavtron with an army of Sharkticons as well as an army of Blathering Idiots - no offense meant towards their science and engineering divisions - isn't something that bodes well for ourselves, or our human counterparts. That is all there is to report. Until All Are One, and Galvatron is taken down a a notch, I remain Perceptor." *Spinny!* Autobot Message: 3/163 Posted Author Spacebridge Re-Tuning Tue Oct 14 Computron ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *text only* *but really long, dry text* *almost like a whitepaper in fact, complete with appendicies, bibliography, etc* Re-Tuning of the Autobot Spacebridges to Function Correctly Given Cybertron's Updated Astrospatial Coordinates. ABSTRACT: With successful repositioning of Cybertron, existing spacebridge settings were no longer valid. . Autobot unit Computron has completed calculations to recalibrate Spacebridge to function correctly. 1. INTRODUCTION: . Autobot Message: 3/164 Posted Author Lunar Decepticon Activity Thu Oct 16 Nightbeat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Nightbeat appears, still wearing his stupid ankle monitor. He looks like he has been attacked by a spiked rubber ball. Nightbeat reports, frowning, "The Decepticons are up to something on the dark side of the moon. Red Alert, Blaster, the Technobots, and I investigated. The Decepticon response was fierce, but Computron tends to even the battlefield, when he isn't hitting his own side with spikes." Thanks a lot, Computron. "I managed to get a look inside one of the domes before everything went pear-shaped. Theyre working on weapons manufacture, from sidearms to artillery. My recommendation? Could we get a satellite out to monitor the dark side of the moon? That's way too close to Earth for them to be setting up, for my liking. Nightbeat, out." He pauses. He seems about to say something else, but instead he delivers a sloppy salute and winks out. Autobot Message: 3/165 Posted Author Two Things Fri Oct 17 Nightbeat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Voice only "First off, while snooping around Magnaron a few weeks back, a group of us and EDC found some Sharkticons who shouldn't be there. Ask Marissa for more details." "Second off, the stars have shifted." "That's all." End File Autobot Message: 3/166 Posted Author Decepticon Raid Sat Oct 18 Tracks ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A few days ago I responded to a report of Decepticon activity in the American Midwest. Unfortunately, it was no hoax...several Decepticons were present. Swoop was also in the area, and the two of us managed to keep the Decepticons busy until EDC reinforcements arrived. Then the Decepticons withdrew. The Decepticon Counterpunch was among them, and he seemed especially vicious and brutal. And I'm not just saying that because he punched me in the face (although that was completely uncalled for). Autobot Message: 3/167 Posted Author IC: Calling All Minibots Sat Oct 18 Tailgate ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Beep beep boop blip "Oh, hey, is this thing on finally? Cool. So, like, Minibots unite and stuff. There's this total jerkface tank guy that won't even tell me his name that thinks he's better than us. Well I say we show him what for! Oh, here's a picture!" "That guy. So, like, totally don't take his guff. Anyway, I've /totally/ almost got the credits to pay my dues, so just give me like another week and I'll be back hanging out in the Minibot Clubhouse with you guys again. I've just got like this huge stack of parking tickets to pay off. I swear, everyone on this freaky backwards-land island is driving on the wrong side of the road and they pick on /me/ for going /against traffic/. Weirdoes. Tailgate out! Fight the oppressors!" Autobot Message: 3/168 Posted Author Investigation On XXX, pt 1 Sat Oct 18 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A Red Alert shaped robot appears on the monitor. His optics are red. His normal red and white Fire Chief's paint job has been replaced with a black and white police car scheme, meaning he'll blend in wonderfully among all the police districts that use vintage 1980's Lambourghinis in their vehicle fleet. On his hood, which is dented, rather than the normal Autobrand is a blue shield containing the Decepticon emblem, and around that is the slogan, "To Punish and Enslave." However, there are swatches where the temporary paint layer has been rubbed off, and it's quite clear that beneath the black and white color scheme this is, indeed, Red Alert. There are also two smudges of black paint on his face, to either side of his nose, as though he had rubbed them there at one point. He is clearly in the Security room, adjacent to the cells. Just as the recording starts, the lower half of Nightbeat can be seen wandering into view before leaning over to see what Red Alert is doing. The one-time Security Director waves him away, hissing, "Do you /mind/?" From partway off-screen, Nightbeat can be heard to reply agreeably, "Not particularly." He then comments, a little cryptically, "Y'know, you aren't the only Lamborghini around here to repaint himself as someone else." Red Alert leans forward and covers his face with his hands. He groans, "I know. I know. I've seen the report." Then he sighs, lowers his hands, it becomes very clear where his face got those black marks, as there are now several more. He looks up at the view screen and says, tone at a closer approximation to his normal, professional self (though it is still worn, and just a bit off). "Corporal Red Alert reporting. Punch, Mishap, and I travelled to XXX in an attempt to uncover evidence relating to the Nightbeat case." Yes, Red Alert is talking about the guy right behind him as though he weren't even there. "Due to the... general make-up of the clientele on that planet, the decision was made that we should disguise ourselves as Decepticons. Whirl joined us later, disguised as Shockwave." Red Alert suddenly looks up into space. He shakes his head, leans forward, and presses the save button. The recording stops. Autobot Message: 3/169 Posted Author Investigation on XXX, pt 2 Sat Oct 18 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The recording starts again. Red Alert looks much the same, but there are more black smudges on his face, more areas that have had the temporary paint rubbed off, and he seems considerably dirtier than he was before. "Erm, excuse me. Resuming." "The information gathering did not go as planned. First, Junkion leader Wreck-Gar arrived on-scene, and we attempted to warn him not to blow our cover without actually blowing it in the warning. Wreck-Gar misunderstood, and a minor altercation resulted. To Wreck-Gar, you have my apologies for the misunderstanding, but we still believed the mission was salvagable at that point. "Whirl was detained by a local thug who apparently had business with Shockwave. I had a difficult time sorting out specifics over the general din of the situation, but there seemed some heavy involvement in various illegal substances. This is something that needs to be investigated later. Preferably not by Whirl. "Mishap somehow became involved in a chess game for his life. The less said of that, probably the better. I believe that Catechism was involved, but she didn't seem to recognize any of us. "I seperated from the main group when I overheard an actual Decepticon elsewhere in the bar. Ramjet was negotiating with an individual he referred to as 'Black Shadow' in reference to some dealings that he seemed to want kept secret from Cyclonus. As part of their agreement, 'Black Shadow' would be claiming to be an individual named 'Whiteshift,' loosely related to the Decepticon Blueshift. "The Decepticons seemed to accept that we were also Decepticon, until the arrival of Shockwave. Since Whirl was claiming to be Shockwave, this was... problematic. After a short period of confusion, Shockwave proved he was real by Transforming and firing at Whirl. We were forced to flee shortly there-after. "Unfortunately, we failed completely in our mission, and were unable to learn anything about Nightbeat's activities prior, during, and after the sabotage attempt. What we did learn was that the XXX Casino apparently has a drink named after him. "It involves fruit. "And Sparklers. "Red Alert, out." This time, the recording cuts off for good. Autobot Message: 3/170 Posted Author Wreck Recovery Sat Oct 18 Sideswipe ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Sideswipe was found in the scrap yard on Cybertron, battered, broken, and miossing his hands. He has been transported to the medical bay in Iahex where a very long recovery is expected. Autobot Message: 3/171 Posted Author Deceptitraining Sun Oct 19 Kup ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (A little notice has appeared on the bulletin board, proclaiming simply:) UNDERCOVER TRAINING SOMETIME TOMORROW, MAYBE 7PM EST-ISH, OR, WHENEVER ENOUGH OF YOU GUYS SHOW UP -- KUP Autobot Message: 3/172 Posted Author OOC: Training Mon Oct 20 Kup ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ I'm feeling a little stressed out, now, so I'd like to put the training off til Wednesday. Sorry, guys. :( Autobot Message: 3/173 Posted Author TRANSLATED: Dee-winged! Mon Oct 20 Blaster ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ As per your request, Rodimus! >>I no longer fly! Both of my wings have been removed... a situation started by a minor skirmish with Rippersnapper Horrorseptic... and made worse by not getting it fixed sooner. But I digress. Both of my wings have been removed so they can be copied and-or rebuilt ready for replacing at a later date. So, for the time being, I cannot travel at all in vehicle mode in any way. Nor can I do other than walk or run in this, my regular mode. Dee-Kal >>Some Deceptijerk beat me up and broke me! Now the sky is where I cannot be! To rock a rhyme that's right on time, I must walk the line! Blaster >>Do I *intend* to be capable again of any of the above? Of course. Not, though, until I am able to heal, rebuild and reconstruct EDC exosuits and similar (according to EDC humie-regulation requirements), pass mechatronics, cookery and am competent at first aid and CPR. >>If you don't mind to be kind, I'd like to stay behind! The Eee-Dee-Cee is where I'd like to be! >>I am ground-based until all ... or at any smurf, most... of these things are officially achieved, and while waiting for a time slot for a partial rebuild of my own. The refit will of course replace my wings and allow me to be capable of everything I was before, plus full-scale hologram abilities for my regular mode... plus certain *additional* transport-based abilities, all smurfing well! ^-^ >>I won't be back until I make the grade! I'm also intending to get some upgrades so I'll no longer be played! >>Am I comfortable? Yes, although having missing wings feels funny. I am willing to deprive myself of the luxury of diverse travel until my objectives are attained. Until then I am a ground based Auto-Junk cadet with EDC allegiance and effectively no altmode. I am also making it a point of public knowledge and personal pride to achieve my goal. Please respect my wishes and help me to earn my badges... >>Please do not disturb! Or else my pride will be perturbed! >>Hey - I am in the same situation as many regular Autobot types now, ne? ^-^ >>Don't hide yo' receptors! Just call me Girl-Perceptor! >>Love and hugs >>Word to your Programmer! Translation Provided by Blaster Linguistical Services, a subsidiary of Autobot Telecom. Autobot Message: 3/174 Posted Author Dee-Winged #2 DO NOT TRANSLATE ME! Tue Oct 21 Dee-Kal ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ I smurf perfectly good English - thank you very much! And what Blaster wrote is *NOT* what I said! If anything, he Junked it up... My wings were damaged during a Con skirmish. They were removed for reconstruction. Present situation - no wings means no flight ability in either mode, and no ability at all in hovermode. So I cannot 'transform and roll out' right now. I cannot carry out rescue, transport or recon missions. Okay? I am told it will take a while to get everything together for a refit and upgrade. Blaster is right, I am a 'girl-Perceptor'. He cannot roll out, either (and nor can Blaster). I am also a cadet - one who is behind with her lessons! Most of this training is EDC-based, but I do not wish to ignore, or be excluded from, Autobot City. Far from! While waiting for my upgrades, it seems good form to work on my other grades - my education. Then I will be better equipped when I carry out missions later. In fact, it makes a good incentive - to pass my exams before I am due for my refit. THAT is what I meant in my post. I want everyone to know Deeky is studying hard! Please help her along! ^-^ Autobot Message: 3/175 Posted Author Re: Dee-Winged Tue Oct 21 Grapple ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "I'm afraid I don't understand either Dee-Kal /or/ Blaster, chaps. Is there any way we could have a proper translator about? I admit I'm a bit behind on the new vernacular that seems to have come with these changing times, but I /say/, I can't be the only one having trouble keeping up here! Anyway, work continues apace, so I must be off. Ta for now, my friends and comrades, and remember that we all must strive to achieve that perfect day when All are One!" Autobot Message: 3/176 Posted Author OOC: The World's a Stage Tue Oct 21 Nightbeat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ OOC: I've been booting around the idea of the Autobots putting on a play for charity and also to practice their acting and prop-building skills. (In WWII, the Allies did *wonders* tricking the Axis with some rubber blow-up tanks and recorded noises.) Also, I think it could make for fun and somewhat chaotic RP as people try to get their parts down. So I'm asking for suggestions for what play they ought to do. http://www.gutenberg.org/catalog/ is a great resource, and plays that have their scripts somewhere online are a lot more viable than ones that don't, because an online script makes it easy to check lines. So if there's a play or plays you'd really like to see us do, shoot me an @mail. If Junkions or EDC want in for some strange reason, I'm sure that can be arranged. Autobot Message: 3/177 Posted Author Re: NIGHBEAT! Tue Oct 21 Nightbeat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Nightbeat appears, an 'ah-hah' expression on his face. That stupid ankle monitor is still around his ankle. He quotes, "'Every contact leaves a trace.' It's in the Detective's Manual. Basically, no two surfaces can come into contact without an exchange of material." He reaches out and taps the camera lense. "For example, go over that camera closely enough now, and you'll be able to find microscopic flecks of my paint, and go over my fingers closely enough, and you'll find lense cleaner from the camera on my fingers. So there's this whole lil' business of me being accused of treason." He grimaces. "So let's put it to the test. I'll submit to a complete check-over, and I want that spacebridge I supposedly sabotaged gone over with just a fine a comb. If I was there, you'll find the trace. If there's no trace," he grins, "I was never there." OOC: Check out Locard's exchange principle. This is a real concept! Autobot Message: 3/178 Posted Author New Operations Captain Tue Oct 21 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Red Alert is sitting at a desk. This time he's Red Alert colored and everything. And no, he's not Sideswipe painted as Red Alert, either. "Ahm, yes, it seems that I've been transferred back to the Operations department, and appointed its new CO. I will require reports and updates on all our ongoing projects, particularly the progress of the Ark II. I also need to know the status of any re-explorations of Cybertron since our shift, not to mention explorations of our new stellar neighborhood. You can bet the Decepticons are out there figuring out what resources we suddenly have available. We need to be, too. Cybertron has two suns. Either we can take advantage of this or we can sit back, let the Decepticons do so, and be crushed by them. I certainly know which position /I'd/ rather be in." "I will also like to state that I intend to be working very closely with the other divisions. After all, the information brought in by Intelligence is our first line of defense against the enemy, and-" Red Alert frowns, suddenly looks away from the camera, and narrows his optics for a moment. Finally he shakes his head and looks back at the camera. "Where was I? Oh, yes. Intelligence is our first line of defense, and just as our activities support Military, so we require their help in filling out the internal patrol rosters." He stops again, sniffs at the air, then shakes his head. "I think that about covers the basics, and there's something I must take care of. Good day." Blip. Spinny. Autobot Message: 3/179 Posted Author Re: Exchange of Material Tue Oct 21 Kup ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Audio log: "Well, that's a wonderful theory, Nightbeat! Too bad I ain't a forensic expert like you. But I know we got some more in the Autobots. Somebody take care of this nonsense so I can stop hearin' about it! Penumbra, maybe. I don't fraggin' care who, as long as it ain't Nightbeat himself who does it!" Autobot Message: 3/180 Posted Author AUDIO FILE 10-21-2029 Tue Oct 21 Blaster ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Teletraan II: Audio File Fragment, 10-21-2029. Intel Center, Autobot City, Earth (Sol System) UNENCRYPTED. Rodimus Prime: ".. very good now, Blaster. Now repeat." Blaster: *sigh* "I will not blow A.I.'s budget on Led Zeppelin downloads.." RP: "And?" B: "..and Eric Clapton downloads.." RP: "I have a good feeling on your promotion, Blaster. I can't possibly see how this could be a disaster." B: "Ha. Ha. Ha." Autobot Message: 3/181 Posted Author CASE FILE: Nightbeat Wed Oct 22 Blaster ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ CASE FILE: Nightbeat STATUS: OPEN CHARGES: One count, insubordination. One count, attempted sabotage of the Spacebridge on Mia. One count, attempted destruction of planet Cybertron. Attempted genocide of Cybertron population, multiple counts. WITNESSES: Kup, Shockwave (Decepticon) LEAD INVESTIGATORS: Blaster, Red Alert ASSISTING INVESTIGATORS: Penumbra, Punch STATEMENT: Witnesses saw the accused of attempting to sabotage the Spacebridge on Mia and then ran away after being questioned. Sabotage of Spacebridge would have resulted in failure in moving Cybertron away from the Ion Storm and its catastrophic destruction. PROOFS: Uncharacteristic of accused in accordance with service record and Autobot doctrine. Evidence is only by visual-witness. May be the result of espionage, aka, "Deceptishenanigans." Accused was alleged to be under the effects of illegal drug syk -- processor-pump revealed no signs of abuse. COUNTER-PROOFS: Both witnesses corroborate story. Accused may believe that destruction of Cybertron would have hurt Decepticons more than Autobots, and thus, be in accordance with 'greatest good' of Autobot doctrine. COMMENTS: Penumbra, get to Mia and examine the scene. Look for anything conclusive to prove or disprove Nightbeat's innocence. Autobot Message: 3/182 Posted Author Training Room Orders Wed Oct 22 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ To: Operations From: Red Alert Encryption level: Moderate (orders accessable by all Autobots) Subject: Training Room Malfunctions Problem: Training room constructs are glitching on a too-regular basis. One incident of near-self-awareness observed in a Shockwave construct, and the Starscream simulation is once more self aware. Orders: The training room is to be completely dismantled and rebuilt. Fresh code is to be installed. There will be /no/ Starscream simulations programmed into the system. Ever. Also, I want an emergancy power cut-off switch installed in the training room and in medical. Perceptor, DepthCharge, Grapple, I want you three to make this your top priority. Everyone else, if they need your support on this, provide it. To all divisions: The training room is not to be powered up until the above tasks are completed. Autobot Message: 3/183 Posted Author Training Results Wed Oct 22 Kup ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Kup appears after the spinny, seated behind his desk. He doesn't look cranky. In fact, he looks rather pleased. "Yeah... had a quick little holographic trainin' session so that the little "incident" on Planet XXX never happens again, and the next time you guys infiltrate the Decepticons, you know what to do. There were some hangups, sure, but you guys managed not only to rescue the Autobot prisoner that was your objective, you also saved several natives of the planet that the Decepticons were "invading." And ya did it without me havin' to coddle you too much. So, Silverbolt, Nightbeat, Red Alert, and Smokescreen, nice work. "Ehm, there were some glitches in the system, though. At one point, the Fusillade holo glitched up because the computer didn't seem to know her current title within the 'cons. Uhh, the Reflector holo also glitched a few times. It sputtered nonsense occasionally and it even froze up. And the Shockwave holo almost became self-aware before my own optics, but thankfully the safeguards kicked in before he did. Ehh, that ain't the worst thing that happened, though. Like Red Alert mentioned, the Starscream hologram tried to kill everyone AGAIN. We thought we purged him from the system, but like a bad memory he keeps coming back. That damn bastard. Who would've expected a Starscream holo to hack the system we put him in? "So, again, like Red said, we're gonna dump out the whole system and start over, Starscream-free. An' I'm sure he's gonna do a good job of installing newer and better safeguards against this crap." Kup leans back in his chair and shakes his head. "Geeze, back in my day, we didn't have holograms. We had virtual reality helmets. An' ya know what? Sure, it wasn't as "realistic," but it was safer. Nobody ever died from the things, and if the sims became self-aware, big deal, we just rebooted them. And the helmets used only a fraction of the power! You youngbots and your newfangled gadgets... Anyway, for dealin' with the trainin' sim AND the Starscream hologram so well, I'm givin' all the trainees in this sim an A+. Congrats, guys, you earned it." His report apparently concluded, Kup reaches off-screen and the feed cuts off. Autobot Message: 3/184 Posted Author Case #1133 Thu Oct 23 Penumbra ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Text report TO: Intel Division, Command FROM: Penumbra SUBJECT: Evidence collected, documented and analysed. Conclusions. Primary crime scene investigator: Penumbra Secondary investigator under supervision: Foxfire Location: Mia Spacebridge and immediate area. Sabotage attempt location showed trace on the edge of a panel on the exterior of the Spacebridge beneath the sabotage point. *Detailed holographic photograpy files included, documented photographer Foxfire. Time and date. Traces of light gray paint collected from this area. Chemical analysis of physical evidence and serial number included. Foxfire additional input: Enhanced sense of smell picked up no trace of Nightbeat. Near the panel location further along the wall showed very light scrape marks and two seperate paint samples as trace. The first sample identified as pale yellow. Second paint sample identifed as ice blue. Holo photographic documentation included. Evidence tag serial numbers and documentation included. Additional input from secondary investigator Foxfire stating he still detected not a trace scent of Nightbeat. Testimony information followed. Witness provided information that the suspect was seen jumping into the nearest crater at the coordinates included. More holo photographic files included. Secondary investigator Foxfire was lowered into the crater by Primary investigator Penumbra by a cable harness to avoid making contact with the crater walls. Foxfire made visual contact with unnatural markings and trace part way down. Holo photography included. Foxfire collected evidence under proceedural guidelines instructed by Penumbra. Evidence chain preserved. Paint scrapping trace collected and documented. Additional imperitive observation made by Foxfire: Zero trace or sign of anyone ever making contact with the crater floor. At no time during perimeter walk-around investigation did Foxfire detect suspect Nightbeats scent. Footprint collection impossible, the land surrounding the bridge and outer crater was covered with Seeker tracks confirmed to have been in the area previous to the investigation. All evidence catalogued and filed. Locked away in secure storage. Conclusion: Nightbeat was not at the crime scene. Sidenotes - I'll leave further deduction and interpretation to Intel. I hear Nightbeat is a pretty darn good detective. Foxfire showed exemplary patience and refreshing enthusiasm for this work. Most others find it tedious and dull. My commendations to Foxfire. Autobot Message: 3/185 Posted Author Re: Case #1133 Thu Oct 23 Kup ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Audio log: "Well, good work, Penumbra and Foxfire. So Nightbeat wasn't at the crime scene and my optics were lyin' to me. Ok, then. Who was? 'Til ya find that out, I can't let Nightbeat off the hook just yet. For this part of the investigation, I'll even allow Nightbeat himself to look into it. After all, I'm sure he doesn't want this cloud of suspicion hangin' over 'im anymore. Get to it." Autobot Message: 3/186 Posted Author Re: Case #1133 Thu Oct 23 Foxfire ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Audio log: "If I may add my two cents, as the humans say, I'd like to suggest that the real culprit used holographic technology similar to mine. I have, in the past, used holograms to disguise not only myself, but other Autobots as well. It's proven to be very efficient when I need to masquerade as the enemy. Keep in mind that this is only a suspicion--a hunch, even. I have no evidence of this, but it is a thought that crossed my mind during the investigation." Autobot Message: 3/187 Posted Author AAR: Saturnian Moon - Mimas Fri Oct 24 Silverbolt ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Silverbolt comes on screen looking as if he'd just been in a pretty big fight. "The Con's have a new base on the Saturnian moon of Mimas. It's retalitively new and scans indicate that it has some pretty major firepower installed. Grimlock, Swoop and myself were in the process of doing routine scans of the system when we were locked on to by this new super weapon. The two former decided that instead of running, we should jump ship and take the place down by hand." He shakes his head. "Sadly, things didn't quite work out that way. Swoop was down for the count after a bad landing leaving Grimlock and myself to deal with Fleet, Catechism, Onslaught and Rampage plus unknown numbers of techs and other no-names that didn't show their faces." "I'll give Grimlock credit for some fast thinking to get us out of there, but that place should probably be taken down with a much more sizeable force than just us three in a scout ship." He presses a button and scan data begins to take scroll on either side of his face on the screen. "As you can see, we got some pretty thorough scans before we abandoned ship and then abandoned moon and got back in the ship. I'm also a little concerned that this might not be the only new outpost they have in this solar system. I'd suggest some sort of scanning pattern to ascertain how many we're dealing with so we can devise a cleansing protocol." He sits back in the chair and shrugs, "Or not. I'm headed to medical. Silverbolt out." Autobot Message: 3/188 Posted Author OOC: Channel Chatter Sun Oct 26 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ OOC: This is also in my OOC finger, but I'm adding it once here for those who don't obsessively check for OOC finger changes. This is how I feel concerning channel chatter, and will be my standard way of dealing with it: Unless there is an IC security breach in progress, I will not interferre with IC channel chatter because I tend to feel that any RP that most people are enjoying is good RP. I might ICly hint that the talk is better had face to face, because face to face RP is awesome, but I won't squash what's on the channel. However, if it starts getting to be too much for you, please do not feel you have to keep the channel on just because it would be IC to do so. Page me and let me know you're going off the channel, and I will page you and let you know when it's either calmed down or actual important IC business has come up (or if I'm about to log off for the night). This is a standard offer for whenever I'm online. Autobot Message: 3/189 Posted Author OOC: The World's a Stage 2 Mon Oct 27 Nightbeat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ OOC: So far, the only play I've actually seen suggested by @mail is 'Death of a Salesman', and I have been able to find a script for it. Is anyone aside from the suggester interested in butchering this fine play with giant robots? Alternatively, Grimlock has opined that he would like to be Falstaff. Is anyone interested in Henry IV or The Merry Wives of Windsor? I'm sure that I could find either of those as scripts online quite easily. Finally, is there a fourth option that anyone wants? Please let me know! Thank you. Autobot Message: 3/190 Posted Author RE: AAR: Saturnian Moon - Mimas Mon Oct 27 Silverbolt ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** Text only *** Requesting any further intel on the new base on the moon of Mimas. This can't be left unchecked. Please advise status of investigation. *** End text *** Autobot Message: 3/191 Posted Author RE: Mimas Mon Oct 27 Silverbolt ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "Cosmos. You are the lucky winner in the 'Who gets to scout a moon' lottery. Head to Mimas, keep a low profile, and see what you can find out about the new base. Also, a hopefully helpful tip, if you see Onslaught, you've found the right base. Silverbolt out." Autobot Message: 3/192 Posted Author Mimas Recon Fri Oct 31 Moonracer ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** Autobot Spinny *** Ask and you shall receive. Arcee and I just got back from a recon of the Decepticon setup on Mimas. Looks like there's still some serious damage from the last time Autobots paid them a visit - Grimlock's handiwork, if I'm not mistaken. The Decepticons are rebuilding, and enhancing their defenses while they're at it. Onslaught's in charge. They're planning to add tribarreled laser weapons in concealed turrets, and knowing him that's probably just for starters. I got a quick look inside, but I only got a peek and I was upside down the whole time...it's complicated. Anyway, they had a lot of mechanical equipment, some damaged and some intact, and at least some of it weapons, but all under heavy heavy guard. Whatever the Decepticons are up to must be important. *** Autobot Spinny! *** Category:Reports